One Moment, Gone Forever
by SilverViridian
Summary: One moment changed their lives forever. When Hera/Juno sent Jason to Camp Half-Blood and Percy to Camp Jupiter, it messed up Jason and Reyna's relationship as well. When Jason started dating Piper... That didn't bode well for Reyna. One-shot. WARNING: This does not have a happy ending!


**This is my rewrite of One Moment. It came to my attention that well, simply put- it sucked. SO what I wanted to do was change it a bit and so here is the changed version. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Jason stands on the deck, Piper's small hand tucked firmly into his own. Her hand doesn't feel right there. It feels imperfect, like the wrong puzzle piece. The wrong half of a soul. Jason doesn't like it. He takes his hand out of Piper's, and she doesn't complain, sensing how nervous he really is, and suspecting a Roman girlfriend of his. A bump sounds their arrival into Camp Jupiter. Now to face her. The name he's been avoiding all week. Reyna.

* * *

Reyna stands next to Percy. She doesn't like it. Sure, she likes him as a person, but not standing next to her, as a praetor, it feels... wrong somehow. Like how he was never meant to stand there. She can assume he feels the same way. She can imagine her joy at seeing Jason again, things back to the way they used to be. She thinks about how he will react seeing her, his own happiness. She feels a chug of emotion in her heart, and realizes it's love. Love for the son of Jupiter, the only male she'd ever considered being friends with. Then, the ship lands. Jason steps out- with another girl. Reyna feels her heart shatter then- shatter into a million pieces, broken beyond repair.

* * *

Jason stepped out, his hand in Piper's small one again. He sees Reyna- who looks at him with mad brokenness and- unmistakably- unrequited love- and it's gone. Reyna's face grows rigid, disbelieving, betrayed. Her eyes- the eyes he loved so much- turn icy, hostile. The loving fire that used to burn in those dark chocolate eyes replaced by nothing but cold, cruel hatred. For him. And it seems wrong, like Hera's trade was a mistake, that if it hadn't happened, he'd still be best friends with Reyna. He kissed Piper, in spite of knowing something was wrong. And now he's reaping his reward. But he knows he deserves it, even though he doesn't like it one bit. He regretted it, but could never take it back. He had no idea what to do.

* * *

Reyna felt betrayed. Jason was her boyfriend, her life-her world, and she thought he'd always love her, and vice-versa. She had no idea what to do now. Her world had been yanked out from under her feet. She wanted to blame that stupid Aphrodite girl, but in her heart she knew it was really Jason's fault. How would the McLean girl know Jason had a Roman girlfriend? Jason would not be forgiven this time. This time, it was personal.

* * *

Jason approaches Reyna. He begs for forgiveness. Reyna says the one thing he never thought he'd hear her say. In fact, they'd joked about it before. It was all coming back to bite him now. She spat at him, and with genuine ice and hate in her voice, told him to drop dead. Go to Tartarus. She didn't care. She gave him a glare worthy of Hades and he scampered. He could vaguely make put the forms of Percy and Annabeth at the Little Tiber, kissing. He wished Reyna and hjm could be like that again- perfect, storybook romance. But alas, they would never again be like Annabeth and Percy, and Jason was sorry beyond Alaska.

* * *

Reyna doesn't regret her answer. She also doesn't regret the Hades glare. She saw him flinch. She saw him shrink slightly. She derived some pleasure out of it, because he knew it was for people she genuinely detested. But it felt so wrong to glare at him. But she hated him so... she loved him, didn't she? ...yes. But how could she ever trust him? Why did Venus have to love tragic relationships? She sobbed, in spite of herself.

* * *

At that same moment, Jason was looking at the moon, regretting his mistake. And, honestly? He wishes nothing had happened.

Because if nothing had happened, Jason and Reyna would still be together. But now they aren't. And nothing, absolutely nothing, can fix the shattered remains of a relationship between them. No one can fix Reyna's broken heart, and Jason's broken soul. The dark pit of depression is doomed to them- forever.


End file.
